


Doomsday

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Clairvoyant Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves discovers new powers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, well...he's trying to understand how that works...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Klaus has a dream about a war in the middle of Dallas and sees all his siblings fighting some soldiers, but doesn’t understand what all of that means. That is, until Five mentions something very similar to what he saw.Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 1 - Doomsday
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 61





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> I know I won't be able to create something for all the great prompts listed (I wish I could!), but I'll try to do it for a few ones.  
> I absolutely love the idea of clairvoyant Klaus (seriously, you can gimme all the theories about this, I love all of that!), so I wanted to try a little thing with this prompt. Sorry if it isn't so good...

Klaus woke up taking a deep breath and looking around. He was alone in Allison’s living room, it was still dark. What time was it? He stopped thinking, his head was hurting because of all the alcohol he drank some hours ago. Yes, maybe Ben was right and he shouldn’t be drinking so much after all those years sober. Maybe that was the reason why he was getting some flashes in his head now about... nuclear bombs? And soldiers? Wait, he and his siblings were in the middle of a fight? He blinked a few times and when he opened his eyes he saw himself in the middle of a street in Dallas. Well, at least what was left of that street...war tanks, destroyed buildings, soldiers screaming and civilians trying to run or hide. 

Then, he saw them. All of them. Each one of his siblings fighting the soldiers: Vanya stopped a missile in the air; Diego dodged bullets; Ben was at the top of a building putting his tentacles to work; Allison blew some soldiers’ heads with her power; Luther stopped a missile using his back as a shield to protect someone. Wait...he was protecting Klaus. who had just conjured ghosts to attack some soldiers. Wait, he could do that? How?

Klaus tried to look around, but then everything disappeared. He was so confused about everything and decided to take a little walk, it always helped him to clear his mind. But, as soon as he reached the kitchen, a dizziness hit him. Klaus tried to use the table as support, but his legs collapsed and everything got dark.

He woke up again, but it was morning already and he was still lying in the kitchen, feeling the coldness of the floor in his cheek. 

“And how are we feeling this morning?”Ben asked, lying next to him, a little smirk on his face.

“Oh, peaches and cream. How are you?”, Klaus answered with a groan.

“Curious. How many more rock-bottoms are you gonna have to hit before you start taking care of yourself?”, Ben asked, studying him with a frown.

“I’m thinking of a number between 11...and 25.”

At that moment, Allison walked in and asked him what ghost he was talking to. He just dismissed her, not telling her about Ben. His head was still hurting and he remembered about his dream. Was that a dream? It felt so real.He took a sip of his flask and felt the judging stare from Allison who decided to sit next to him on the floor. 

She asked him what happened and he just waved a hand to avoid her worry. He mentioned Dave, Destiny’s Children, being punched and getting drunk again...but nothing about his dream. He remembered how he saw Allison using her powers in that vision and couldn’t forget about that. But, he didn’t think he could tell her about it. So, he just tried to avoid talking about his problems and convinced Allison to start drinking with him. But, with better booze as she added. 

They were interrupted by Five who told them they had to get the Umbrella Academy together again, but he didn’t have much time to explain. So, Five dragged Allison and Klaus to a TV shop where Luther, Diego and Vanya were waiting for them, along with a man called Elliot.

After they spent some moments greeting each other, Five started to tell them the Doomsday would happen in some days from that moment. Once Five began to explain how he saw his siblings dying again, something clicked for Klaus and everything made sense.

“Wait, did you see soldiers in an avenue in Dallas? And we were fighting them, right?”, Klaus said, stopping Five.

“Yeah, that’s how all of you died again. How do you know that?”, Five asked with a little doubt in his voice.

“Well, I may or may not have had a vision about this last night. It felt so real! All those screams, the dust in the streets...of course, I didn’t realize it was Doomsday until now and…”

“Are you telling me you saw the future? A little glimpse of the future?”, Five said pacing around. A little smile was showing on his face.

“I’m not sure if I could say that but…”

“Wait, you can see the future? Since when?”, Diego asked with a frown. 

“I didn’t know I could do that”, Klaus said with a shrug. “But, to be fair, I think I also can’t die, because God doesn’t like me, so predicting the future wouldn’t be such a surprise by now and…”

“What do you mean you can’t die?”, Luther nearly screamed.

"Did you say something about God?", Vanya asked with a small voice.

“Guys, one thing at a time. We only have a few days to stop this and we need to work together to do that!”, Five exclaimed. Then, he turned to Klaus with a bigger smile. “Klaus, I think we just found a way to stop Doomsday. Now, tell us everything you saw in your vision. The more detailed, the better. I feel we will actually be able to save everyone this time.”


End file.
